Under The Influence
by KimonoKisses
Summary: Funny how confessions are all the more true when a few drinks are involved. Rippal. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X2. Please don't get me!

…. : page break

**Under The Influence**

So it all started on that one lucky night. Lucky for me, maybe. But definitely not for her. Sheer humiliation, actually, for her. For me, sheer amusement. And maybe a little workout.

I whistled as I moseyed through the streets of Luca, observing the nightlife. I was getting kind of bored, really, and was about to head back to where I was staying when I heard an all too familiar giggle from behind me.

"Heeey there, Gippy!" Rikku squealed as she jumped me from behind, nearly knocking me down. I chuckled. I didn't even have to smell her breath; she was totally wasted.

"Heeey there, Cid's girl." I said when I finally managed to pry her off my back. Facing her, I immediately saw that she had too many drinks, judging by the way her eyes were glazed over and how she greeted everyone that passed by, a little too eagerly, I might add.

"Y'know, you always call me that. But I know you know my name. Why do you call me that?" Rikku stated with her hands on her hips. But she still had that silly, drunken smile plastered on her face. I gave her one of my charming smiles.

I was going to say something, but she soon put a finger to my lips. Now, usually, I'd take this as a come-on, but the way Rikku was squishing my lips I doubted she was flirting. I watched her eyes dart from side to side, cautiously.

"Ya hear that, Gip? Ya hear it?" She asked me in whispers. I strained my ears but heard nothing. I stared back at her like she'd gone mad. I watched her eyes widen and her jaw drop, pointing behind me.

"There, Gip, look over there!" She told me urgently. Protectively---though I never told Rikku that detail---I spun around only to be greeted by, well, nothing. But before I could figure out what was happening, Rikku had already made her move.

"Ride forth, trusty steed!" Rikku commanded, clinging to my back. And I couldn't do anything but carry her. Note to self: avoid any more meetings with a drunken Rikku.

"Okay, Rikku, I think it's time to take you home. So that's what your trusty steed is going to do. Now tell me where you're staying." I told her, starting the march up the block. She giggled.

"Not that far, Gippy. Just keep walking this way. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay, here we go." I said with a sigh. She swung her foot beside me.

"But, Gip! I don't want to go home!" Rikku whined. I gave a small smile---so there was still some regular Rikku in there.

"You're drunk, Cid's girl. You're going home. I can't have you walking home drunk all alone anyway. In your outfit I'd bet you'd attract more than enough weirdos." I stated. She snuggled up against me.

"Aaaw, Gippy. You _are_ a trusty steed. So nice to me." She informed me, patting my head. I chuckled at her.

I continued to walk up the block with Rikku in silence. Her chin was resting on my shoulder, and I could feel her cheek on my ear. I liked having her like this: vulnerable. Because when she's vulnerable, I have the ability to protect her. And I miss doing that. Lately, I found that she knows extremely well how to take care of herself. She knows how to save herself, defend herself. She took my job, actually. And I miss having that job. But I don't tell her that, of course.

"Here, Gippy!" Rikku said, suddenly coming to life, and pointed at the building I was standing in front of. She handed me her key in advance. Just as I was about to go through the entrance, Rikku spoke up again.

"Gippy, I love you so much." She stated, snuggling up to me again. I couldn't help it; I blushed---though, again, I never told Rikku that, of course. Only slightly though. It was a very light blush. Hardly noticeable. One would say it's because I'm carrying such a heavy load on my back---though I would never tell Rikku that she was a heavy load, unless I wanted to lose my life. But the blush soon diminished when the bum on the corner looked at us.

"What about me, lady?" The bum asked. Rikku turned to him with a bright smile.

"I love you, too, Mr. Bum." Rikku said with pride. I sighed. Unbelievable. I entered the hotel lobby.

"And I love you, plants." I heard Rikku say to the twin planters on each side of the entrance door. Glancing back, I saw that she was patting the leaves, too. I sighed again.

I took her up the elevator to her floor---I guessed that she was on the third floor, seeing as she screamed in the elevator, "I LOVE THE THIRD FLOOR!"---and proceeded to her hotel room. But she still didn't get off my back when I opened her door.

"This is not my bed, trusty steed." Rikku stated with a regal air. Un-frikken-believable.

"Y'know, Rikku, you owe me big time. I'm suggesting a striptease for my birthday." I told her playfully, not letting on that I was tired and wanted to go home. She guffawed at my last statement, not even bothering to give a snappy comeback. Actually, I think, judging from the laughter, she thought I was actually funny, not perverted like all the other times I gave her statements like that. Whoa, she was really, really drunk.

So, I brought her to her bed and tucked her in. Just as I was about to close the door of her room and leave, she calls out to me.

"Giiippy! You didn't give me a goodnight kiss!" Rikku demanded with a whine. I blushed again---though I didn't tell her that. I curse hormones.

"What?" I asked her, making sure that what I heard was right.

"Goodnight kiss, now, Gippy." Rikku said. So, since there was nothing else I could do. I gave her a kiss. On the cheek. But, judging by the way she pointed to her other cheek, she wanted another kiss. So I gave her another kiss on the other cheek. But, still, she was not satisfied. Funny thing was that she was pointing to her lips. I broke into a huge grin. She will so not be hearing the end of this. Oh, I plan to put extra emphasis on this detail when I tell her the whole story.

So, I kissed her on where she had pointed last. And it definitely did _not_ feel like a goodnight kiss, seeing as it lasted a minute. But after that, I guess Rikku was ready to sleep off the drinks she had, because she promptly conked out. She fell asleep even before I left her hotel room. But before doing so, she spoke up sleepily.

"I love you, Gippy." She whispered with a small yawn. I smiled again. Remember to tell her about her last statement later.

………………………………

"It does not count as anything!" Rikku shouted at me for the umpteenth time now. I just smiled cockily at her.

"Oh, yes, it does." I countered, emphasizing every word. I was throwing a ball up and down, which made her even more peeved. I think she thought I wasn't even fazed by this whole thing. Which is what I want her to think, actually.

"I was drunk. Therefore, the so-called 'confession' that I made two nights ago does not count as a real 'confession.' Got it?" Rikku said annoyed, her hands on her hips. I merely glanced her way.

"Au contraire, your drunkenness made the confession even _more_ authentic. Because _everyone_ knows that when people are drunk they---the drunk people, I mean---only reveal the truth." I informed her with a smile, continuing to throw the ball up and down.

"I was under the influence! It does NOT count!" She grumbled angrily.

But all I did was throw an arrogant smile at her and continued to play with the ball. She just pouted, refusing to admit defeat. Because _everyone_ knew it was the truth. And maybe one day, I won't omit those little details from the story I told her. Maybe.

**A/N:** Whoa, haven't written a Rikku/Gippal in a while. I really hope this is okay. I was a little disappointed in my last one. Give me some suggestion, please! I really need it. I'm not sure if I portrayed Gippal correctly. Oh, I sure hope so. Anyway, Read&Review! Thanks!


End file.
